


Joke Me Something Awful Just Like Kisses On The Necks Of Best Friends

by LedAwayByImperfectImpostors



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 690 hits, Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - High School, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Frerard, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm bad at updating, It's been a year oh shit, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peterick, Ryden, Slow Updates, Work In Progress, are the chapters short? I feel like they're short, gay af, ha, ha., it will be updated (eventually), thats like 69, the sexual jokes hurt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedAwayByImperfectImpostors/pseuds/LedAwayByImperfectImpostors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of shit can and will change. It's not very good. I don't know if the tags are going to be right or if the ships will happen just read. It's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Got Troubled Thoughts What Can I Say

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short but it's kind of just a shitty intro to a even shittier story.

Patrick laid in his soft bed with his blue and green striped blanket on top of him. And then he awoke to the screeching of his alarm clock. Patrick tried to hit the snooze button but after a few failed attempts he gave up and rolled out of bed. He reached for his glasses and then put them on. He dreaded today, but maybe, just maybe this school would be better. Hopefully. After a few minutes of waking up properly, he stood up and pulled some black skinny jeans and a cardigan out of his closet. Patrick waddled with his clothes to the bathroom to shower.

When Patrick was done he walked downstairs into the kitchen. "Mom must already be gone," he said to himself quietly. He sighed and pulled an apple out of the fridge. All he could think about was how bad today could go. He pulled down the sleeves on his cardigan. Constant worrying about what could happen next. He finally built up enough courage and grabbed his bag before walking out of his house, and heading towards school. During the walk he mostly just looked at the ground, he saw a few new neighbours, though, mostly older people and they waved so to be polite he would simply smile and wave back. His house was about a half an from school so it was kind of a long walk. He was just about halfway there when he come to an intersection and was waiting to cross the road when a tall boy with dark brown hair approached him from the side. He looked to be around the same age as Patrick but he didn't really know. 

"Hey!" the boy said crossing the street alongside him.

Patrick simply said "hi" in response.

"I'm Brendon, and I haven't seen you around here."

'Brendon . Weird name.' Patrick thought. "I'm new in town. And my name is Patrick." He talked very quietly looking at the ground

"Nice to meet you." Brendon was quite hyper, I guess you could say. Patrick nodded slightly and kept walking to school, Brendon, however, kept talking. Patrick wasn't really paying attention but he continued to ramble on about the school. And then he stopped. "You do go to my school right?" Brendon asked

"Um, yeah." Patrick answered.

"Okay good." Brendon replied and then went on and on about the teachers, students, and even the bathrooms. Which was weird. But finally after what felt like hours they arrived at school.


	2. 7 Minutes In The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo more shitty chapters

Brendon brought Patrick into the dreaded school. "This is it!" Brendon exclaimed

"I uh noticed" Patrick got his first glimpse around the place there were grey lockers down the white walls. But mostly people. He and Brendon walked down the hall everyone and I mean everyone was taller than him. Though it wasn't a surprise Patrick was only 5'4, which was pretty short for a seventeen-year-old. Patrick quietly waded through the people and followed Brendon, Brendon stopped at a locker and opened it. Patrick noticed it was completely empty.

He looked at Patrick "If you want you can put your stuff in here, I never use my locker anyways" Patrick nodded slightly and Brendon finished "Welp, I'm going to run to the bathroom. I suggest you wait here, I mean if you want." He said and ran to where ever the hell the bathrooms that he'd said so much about on their walk here were.  
Patrick leant against Brendon's locker, he stood there for quite a while. 

Probably ten minutes passed and he just assumed Brendon ditched him, Patrick didn't know if he liked Brendon anyway. He was a little fast paced, but he was also pretty nice and the only person Patrick knew so he decided to stay along with him for a while. After a few more minutes he finally decided to go look for Bren. He walked down the hall and around the corner he had previously seen Brendon walk down. Patrick very quietly approached a boy and tapped on his shoulder. "Excuse me," he said politely "Have you seen Brendon?" 

"That fag! What is he your boyfriend?" The boy asked and shoved Patrick a little

"Uh no, I just-"

"I understand, the little gay boy needs his little gay boyfriend" He then slapped Patrick's glasses off onto the floor and Patrick bent down to pick them up, as down the hall Brendon had just walked out of the bathroom with some other guy. The boy picking on Patrick saw Brendon and yelled at Patrick as he stood up "There's your boyfriend with another man! You gonna go cry to Mommy!" 

Brendon and his friend ran down the hall seeing what was happening. "PATRICK!" Brendon yelled and grabbed him by the wrist pulling him away. 

Brendons friend, however, went over to the much taller student and pushed him back, "Dan! Stop fucking with people, Jesus Christ! He never did anything can you fuck off Howell!" 

Dan rolled his eyes and walked away scoffing "I'm so sick of these fags."

Patrick stood beside Brendon still shaking slightly. And the other boy walked over, "I'm Pete, you must be Patrick."

"I am" Patrick nodded slightly 'and you're pretty fucking awesome saving my ass like that' he thought.

"So now you two have met," Brendon said "We should head to class, I'll show you wherever yours is"

Patrick pulled a folded up schedule out of his pocket "Art." He said blankly.

"Same." Pete remarked "I'll show 'em go off to class Bden" and with that Brendon walked off without a word just a slight nod to his class.

The pair walked to class, "Thanks for saving my butt back there." Patrick blurted out.

"Anytime 'Trick" Pete smiled a million dollar smile.

'Trick,' Patrick thought to himself 'I've got a nickname already.'

Once they were at the art room they both walked In, Pete walked to a table with two others. One had striking red hair, the other sat beside him with pitch black hair. Patrick just stood at the doorway for a second before Pete waved him over and he took a seat beside him. Pete looked at the others. "You guys, meet Patrick." Patrick gave a small shy wave.

"Hi," The red-haired one said not looking up from his paper. 

The other however greeted Patrick properly. "Hello, I'm Frank, if you didn't know. And that lump of artistic work is Gerard." Frank said giving him a punch in the shoulder gently.

"Okay, nice to meet you." Patrick smiled, maybe it would be so bad here after all.


	3. Turn Off The Lights, And Lets Hook Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. Has Brendon ever been so awkward, and bad at talking. Oh and other shit happens too

The whole art class had been pretty uneventful. Patrick sat awkwardly mostly staring off and occasionally sketching , while Pete, Frank, and Gerard talked. Pete and frank did most of the talking while Gerard would barely ever talk to Pete. Gerard did beautiful sketches, but he only did them in pen. Patrick thought it was a little weird but mostly pretty cool. Patrick had math the next period, nobody he knew was in the class. During Patrick's math class he just sat in the back and was generally ignored. Boy, was he good at that. One guy almost tripped him on his way in but he managed to avoid Him. Finally, he found himself sitting in a relatively empty hallway during a free period, leant against a cold bank of lockers with Brendon. 

Patrick had just met Brendon this morning but during the past forty minutes, they'd gotten to know each other quite well really. Brendon told Patrick all about himself, like how he was the youngest of four children and how he recently quit his job at a smoothie hut, And much more. Patrick thought he might have actually found a friend, he never has really had one of those since middle school. But be was really happy, Brendon seemed like a real good guy to Patrick. 

"So, what do you think about Pete?" Brendon asked Patrick

"He seems cool" Patrick replied. Pete was pretty cool, he saved Patrick from that Dan guy. I guess Patrick liked him, not to mention Patrick maybe, a tiny, a little thought Pete looked pretty cute. No that can't be right. Patrick got lost in these thoughts about Pete. He couldn't think he was cute... Could he? Patrick didn't know what to feel but he was thinking too much. Patrick stopped himself and snapped out of it. 

"Patrick look" Brendon hit Patrick in the shoulder as he kept staring down the hall.

"What?" Patrick asked

"Him." Brendon replied and there he was, Patrick saw a boy walking down the hall. A very skinny boy. He had short brown hair with a fringe across his forehead. But he wore these leather looking tight jeans. Seriously probably the tightest pants Patrick had ever seen. He also wore a white Blink-182 tee, which was pretty fucking amazing in both Patrick and Brendon's opinion. Brendon kept staring and stood up and approached him. Patrick sat back and watched.

"Hi I'm Brendon, but you can call me Brendon." Brendon said nervously mucking up his words. 

He laughed slightly. "I'm Ryan," Ryan told him smiling.

"Nice to Ryan you meet." Brendon fucked up and then mumbled swearing and rambling under his breath. "Sorry about that, I'm really bad at shit like this."

Patrick knew Brendon must like Ryan because he was normally really good at talking to people. He's just not good at talking to people he likes. Patrick smiled and watched Brendon fail. 

The lunch bell went off and Ryan smiled and walked away. "See you around Brenny." He said before walking off.

Patrick laughed when Ryan called him 'Brenny', and walked up to Brendon who just stood there like an idiot for a moment. "You like him." Patrick said smiling and walking down the hall with Brendon.

"Do not!" Brendon punched Patrick in the shoulder.

Patrick rubbed his shoulder, "That hurt, and yes. Yes, you do."

"Patrick," He sighed "are you going to leave me alone about this?" 

"Nope." Patrick smirked

"Then, yeah... I do." Brendon said quietly. 

Patrick smiled feeling accomplished, "I knew it."

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone." Brendon's voice lowered, "Pete and I guess you now are the only ones who know that y'know..."

"Y'know what?" Patrick asked 

"Y'know I'm gay.." Brendon said quietly. 

Patrick was confused slightly but silent. Did Bren think Patrick would have a problem with that? Patrick shook his head and they walked into the cafeteria. Brendon pointed over to a table where Pete sat eating some fries and he got in the lunch line. Patrick walked over to the table and sat across from Pete.

"Hey 'Trick." Pete smiled.

"Hi Pete." He replied.

Pete smiled again, "Oh I've been meaning to ask, do you have a phone?" He asked

"Um, yeah." Patrick answered.

"Would you uh, mind if I had your number?" Pete asked nervously 

"Oh yeah, that's cool." Patrick smiled and told him his number and Pete put it in his phone.

"Thanks," Pete smiled and shoved his phone back in his pocket "Would you care if I told Bren?"

"Oh no, tell him." And just as Patrick said that along came Brendon with a tray holding a slice of pizza.

"Patrick are you gonna eat anything?" Brendon asked and sat next to Pete.

"Oh no, I'm fine" Patrick said and adjusted his glasses.

Brendon shoved his pizza in his mouth finishing it in seconds. "Woah, calm down there Brendon Boyd Urie." Pete laughed emphasizing Brendon's middle name knowing that annoyed him.

"PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ THE THIRD!" Brendon yelled, "Don't EVER use my middle name!"

Patrick broke out laughing, through his laughter he managed to point at Pete. "Peter Wentz... The third?" He finally calmed his laughter

"Yes Trick, I am Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz," he laughed slightly "The third." 

"Damn right you are!" Brendon chuckled. The lunch bell went off and everyone crowded out. Bren and Patrick headed off to guidance class.

In guidance class they were talking about sexuality. Brendon was extremely on edge thinking his parents had found out that he was gay and staged an intervention. He had told Patrick this and Patrick knew it wasn't very nice but called his parents homophobic assholes, which Brendon just nodded in agreement. Patrick couldn't wait for this class to end and he could go home, but staring at the clock he still had forty minutes left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O ops


	4. Sugar, We're Going Swinging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is 1630 words of pure fucking awful awkward garbage. It's almost as trash as me. But I guess it long. IDFK.

Brendon ran out of that class the second it was over. And he ran fast. Patrick tried to run after him but he couldn't keep up. Brendon ran straight out the doors. Patrick after a moment caught up with and had to stop and catch his breath. 

Brendon laughed "Sorry, I just wanted to get out of there."

"It's- it's fine." Patrick huffed, he wasn't a very athletic person.

"You gonna be okay?" Brendon asked.

"Yeah," he finally could breathe properly "Let's just go home." 

The duo walked out of the school and towards their houses. Brendon lived quite close to Patrick so they could walk most of the way together.

Brendon broke the silence that had formed between the two after a few minutes of walking, "So how did you uh, like it?" He asked

Patrick shrugged "it's been a long day. A really long day. I guess it's okay." 

Bren smiled slightly, "I think it went well."

"Well I guess it did," Patrick said as he crossed the road. "Thanks, Brendon."

"For what?" He asked.

"I don't know today I guess. You made today pretty awesome. To be honest, at first I didn't really like you, I thought you were too hyper, but your really not. You're actually really nice." Patrick smiled but felt that might have been a little too sappy.

Brendon laughed slightly, "Thanks, I think that made my week." 

And with that the two said good-bye and Brendon turned to walk towards his house. Patrick walked home quietly and as soon as he got home ran up to his bed. He was tired but just wanted to lay there. His mom still wouldn't be home for another hour or so. Patrick found himself lying there listening to music and basically contemplating life.

-

Patrick glanced over at his clock, six fifteen and his mom still wasn't home, maybe she took an extra shift. Just as he thought that his phone rang. "It's probably her now." He mumbled and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" The voice was Pete's, not his mothers.

"Oh hi Pete." He yawned.

"Hi, so. Bren and I are going to the park over on pine street at like seven and I was wondering if you'd want to go?" Pete talked relatively fast.

"Uh sure, I'll see you there?" Patrick sat up on his bed and stood up going to get ready.

"Yeah, see you there." He responded happily and hung up.

Patrick smiled and set his phone down, he walked into his bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He picked up his comb and combed through his blonde-ish hair. 

Patrick thought that he better eat something, in turn, he headed downstairs to the freezer. Patrick looked around and ended up making some tea and putting a frozen waffle in the toaster.

While he was waiting he took a piece of paper and wrote a note telling his mom where he was going so she didn't freak out thinking she had a missing son when she got home. Patrick prepared his tea in a paper cup so he could bring it with him and sat at the table eating his dry waffle. It was about six thirty and a ten-minute walk to the park but he didn't want to be too early, or too late, or be there at any time that made them think he was weird of something. He decided to wait until about thirteen minutes until seven and take his time walking so he arrived at an average time. 

-

When Patrick was walking to the park he saw Brendon come along and run up to him. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Brendon asked curiously.

"Just going to the park, Pete wanted me to." Patrick told him knowing Pete must not have told Bren.

"Oh.. Well so am I." Brendon's tone was indecisive, and Patrick couldn't tell if he was pissed off or just being normal.

Brendon ran across the road and walked over to where Pete was sitting. Just in the middle of the park in the grass. nowhere special. Patrick walked behind him, there was no hurry. Therefore no way in hell he was running. Pete waved and smiled at Patrick as he headed towards them. He sat down quietly crisscrossed beside Pete not wanting to interrupt their new blooming conversation.

"So Pete, I invited Ryan." Brendon said nervously.

"You finally got up the nerve to talk to him?" Pete asked

"Um, yeah. Today actually."

"He was awkward as hell." Patrick added and laughed.

"Hey!" Brendon frowned slightly.

"Bren you can't talk to anyone you like, try doing what I do." Pete tried to sound encouraging.

"Oh Pete because you like so many people, you must talk to them all the time." Brendon chuckled.

"Oh really?" Pete smirked and leaned in whispering something to Brendon.

I guess you can say Brendon was really, really surprised. So surprised, he screamed. "You're kidding!" He yelled.

"The thing is, I'm not." Pete laughed.

"Do you think they're y'know?" Brendon asked.

Patrick was too busy laughing historically at the scream to notice Pete look directly at him. "Gay? I don't know." He shrugged.

And came along Ryan running in, "Was that you screaming Brenny?" 

Pete raised his eyebrows at "Brenny", and Patrick had finally calmed his laughter.

"Yes..." Brendon looked down slightly.

"Well, it was adorable." Ryan laughed.

Brendon looked down blushing slightly but not very noticeably. 

"Aww Brenny don't be sad." Ryan smiled and patted him on the back. Brendon, he had more than butterflies in his stomach, he had the whole goddamn zoo. Brendon had seen Ryan around this whole year, he had always attempted to talk to him but today was the first day he could actually get any words out and he still fucked that up. But he was determined to make this work. Ryan was just being so cute with his little cutesy ways, Brendon knew Ryan probably didn't like him, he was just being Ryan. But hey, a guy can dream? 

Pete whistled at them and Brendon returned a 'don't you fucking dare' type of death stare back at him. Patrick laughed and politely whispered to Pete, "maybe we should leave them alone and see if Bren can actually do this." Pete nodded and ran over to the swings like he was a four-year-old.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Brendon asked.

Patrick stood up and ran after Pete yelling "Swings!" Back to Brendon who shrugged and turn to have a conversation with Ryan.

Pete and Patrick each sat on a swing. "Damn," Pete laughed, "I think those two are hitting it off."

"I think they definitely are." Patrick said smiling and watching them laughing and talking from a distance they would go great together. Pete watched them and said something quietly Patrick didn't hear, "what was that?" He asked.

"Oh uh." Pete was taken by surprise, "I said, should I lick the swing set?"

"Pete, don't lick the swing set." 

"You can't tell me what to do Patrick." And then he licked the swing set.

Patrick rolled his eyes and laughed a little, he looked over to Brendon and Ryan just to see Brendon being pretty odd around him. "Hey, Pete look." Patrick said pointing to them.

"Jeez it's cold out here." Ryan shivered.

Brendon looked over at him just realizing that he was in a tee and skinny jeans, for a guy Ryan was strangely like, pretty. And feminine. But you could practically see Ryan's bones. It could get cold when you're barely there."Do you uh- want my sweater?" Brendon asked unzipping it.

"If you don't need it, then yeah. Thanks Brenny." Ryan smiled.

Brendon grinned and nodded handing his sweater to Ry who wrapped it around himself.

Pete smiled watching them, "They just need to hurry up and get together already." 

-

It was only eight thirty and Patrick just wanted to go home and sleep, meanwhile he was laying beside Brendon in the background of a conversation about Ryan's eyeliner. 

"So, you like colour your face like a colouring book? Pete asked.

"Pete, why don't. You just look up eyeliner tutorials. You've asked Ry enough questions about makeup, and it looks like Patrick is about to pass out." Brendon laughed pointing to half asleep Patrick. 

Pete looked at Patrick and smiled, he poked him in the shoulder, "Patrick you should probably go home."

"I know-" Patrick yawned, "but it's so faarrr." He groaned sitting up in the grass.

"Dude, I can drive you home. If you want." Pete laughed.

"Thannnks Pete." He smiled.

"Yeah I guess I should go too." Ryan nodded.

"Well you're all fucking leaving me so imma go too." Brendon jumped up, ready to go.

Ryan pouted and raised his arms up, "Brennnny, help me up." Brendon found that adorable and pulled Ryan up. The two of them said goodbye and left happily walking home together.

"Are you ready?" Pete asked and stood over Patrick

"Yeah.." Patrick replied and stood up stretching, "let's go."

-

It was a silent drive to Patrick's house, the only conversation was Patrick pointed to his house and said, "that one." Pete drove up to his house and let him out.

"Goodbye." Pete smiled.

Patrick got out of the car, "yeah." He muffled and walked up the drive into his house. His mom was home, she sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"How was it patty?" She asked nicely.

"Good, but I'm really tired." He yawned walking towards the stairs "Night mom, love you."

"Love you too," She smiled.

Patrick walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He unbuttoned his cardigan and threw it across the room. Face first he fell into his bed and pulled the blanket over him. Goddamnit had it been a long day.


	5. I Couldn't Think Of A Song Reference For A Title So This Is What You Get But It's Long Enough To Be A Fall Out Boy Song Title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having really bad writers block and some stuff has came up so sorry about 10 days without an update. I say that as if anyone cared.

Could someone tell Patrick why the hell he started school on a Thursday? He could care less, it was Friday. Just eight more hours. Patrick got up and took his cardigan off the floor and threw it into his hamper. He threw on a loose black tee with some black skinny jeans. He continued with his normal morning routine, consisting of tea and just normal getting ready things. But most importantly Patrick's tea. He sat at the table, school was fine yesterday. Well mostly, but hopefully today it would be okay. Hey, at least he had a friend or two. 

He left for the walk to school expecting to see Brendon, but he never did. It was raining heavily, Patrick carried with him a black umbrella as be walked. It was quiet other than the rain hitting the ground, maybe Brendon didn't actually like him and was trying to avoid him today. Patrick tried to stop thinking as he always did. He constantly worried himself to death about nothing, over thinking was a curse for Patrick . He hated it, he'll bend every situation into something far worst than it actually is. Always twisting the simplest things into monstrosities and sometimes, most of the time he wished he could just turn his mind off. Most of his problems could be solved if he could just stop and calm the fuck down. Patrick didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him, his worrying even kept him from sleeping some nights. He didn't know how not to think, it's all he ever did. He thought and worried himself, into constant anxiety that he lived with. What can he say, he was fucked up in the head.

Patrick arrived at school to see Pete eagerly waiting for him. He walked up to him, "hey Pe-" he was cut off.

"Follow me." Pete grabbed Patrick by the wrist and dragged him down the hallway.

"Pete what the hell is going on?" Patrick didn't know what to think but it was too early for him to really understand much.

"Brendon and Ry." Pete smirked.

"That's where he was." He mumbled

The two walked around the corner Pete stopped Patrick from going and further. There was Brendon, talking to Ryan. Ryan stood wearing Brendon's sweater from last night. Bren was being as awkward as ever. He looked at the ground playing with his feet, his stomach turning.

"So uh- Ry, there's, this uh- there's this movie at like 7- but I uh I-I uh I I think you might- y'know-" Brendon rambled on, honestly he did better yesterday. At least he got full words out. "um- I think you might like it- and uh-I was kinda thinking. Maybe- I mean you don't have to but uh maybe- y'know, you- you could like- maybe go with me- uh- I mean. You don't-. Uh sorry- um.." 

Ryan smiled and lifted Brendon's head. Brendon looked into his eyes. And then it happened. Ryan leant forward and kissed him. Brendon blushed a deep red, Pete and Patrick watched shocked, and Pete cheered them on. Brendon didn't know what to think, was there a chance Ryan liked him too? He felt like he was going to explode, the kiss wasn't for long but it felt like forever and Brendon loved it. Ryan had barely talked to him, but little did Brendon know Ryan had been watching him, he knew all his little quirks and how he acted when he was nervous. Litte did Brendon know, Ryan had liked him too. After a moment Ryan pulled away leaving Brendon speechless and as bright as a tomato. Was it even real? Was he just dreaming, because he could barely process all of this.

"I'll see you there Brenny." Ryan smirked and walked away.

Patrick and Pete ran up to Brendon, who still didn't know what to say. 

"Woo Brendon!" Patrick exclaimed happily.

"Damn." Pete smiled patting Bren on the back.

"I, uh.." Brendon stood still shocked the blush slowly fading from his face, "Wow. That was- something."

"You did it Bren." Patrick laughed

"You fucking did it." Pete added.

-

In art class Frank and Pete acted like twelve-year-olds gossiping about what happened with Ryan and Brendon. "Ryden." Frank exclaimed, "that's it! They're Ryden!"

Pete laughed, "what?"

"Their ship name, like Peterick and Frerard!" Gerard shot a look over at Frank and he kept talking, "it's a combination of their two names."

"Why not." Pete had never heard of this concept.

"Wait." Patrick interrupted "Peterick?" He asked.

Frank laughed slightly "Yeah, you and Pete."

Patrick didn't say anything and looked down to his sketchbook where he was drawing. Did people really have a ship for Pete and him? Patrick just brushed it off and tried not to think about it too much. 

"So is Frerard you and Gee?" Pete asked, "do you 'ship' it?" The words felt awkward to him.

Frank and Gerard glared at each other, Frank shrugged of course he did but he didn't need Pete to know. Gerard quickly changed the subject. "Hey, Frank I drew you." He said and showed him the drawing.

"You're always drawing me." Frank added.

"Well stop being so drawable." 

-

It was their free period and Patrick and Brendon sat against the wall outside the library. Brendon hadn't talked much since this morning but when he did he was always nervous and asking Patrick for advice, "What should I wear tonight?" He asked.

"Well uh-" Patrick didn't know but he was cut off by Pete coming around the corner.

"Yo, be casual. I can show you after school if you want." Pete said basically coming out of nowhere.

"Don't you have English?" Brendon asked.

"The teacher had to leave for some fucking reason, so I'm here." Pete shrugged and sat beside Patrick.

"Okay then." Brendon wasn't going to ask any further questions.

"But just wear something casual, as I said why don't Patrick and I go to your house after school to help you and then follow you to the movies." 

"But it's a date, Pete." Brendon told him.

"Well yeah but we can just sit far away or some shit." 

"So you want me to come?" Patrick added in.

"Well I mean if you want." Pete had forgotten to even ask Patrick.

"Sure, but it's not like a date right?" Patrick didn't know what he would do if it was, he knew it wasn't though. He just wanted to ask.

"Oh, nah. Just friends dude." Pete flashed a million dollar smile, his eyes creasing at the corners as they did. Brendon laughed slightly and Pete glared at him. Basically telling him to shut the hell up.

-

After school they all sat at Brendon's house trying to help him and calm his nerves they had been there for two hours already and Brendon had tried on a million things. "Dammit Bren, just wear a plain tee shirt." Pete scowled.

"But what if he hates it." Brendon paced back and forth. 

"He won't." Patrick said flatly.

"I don't want him to be like 'oh you tacky bitch.'" Brendon said in his best mean/High school girl voice, which was pretty damn amazing.

Pete laughed, "Bren have you been taking your meds?" He asked jokingly.

"No, I actually haven't been." Brendon finally just picked some black skinny jeans and a black shirt. He took them out and sat next to Pete on his bed.

"You should be Brendon." Pete gave him that concerned mom kind of look. 

"Well, I'm not and I'm-" 

Patrick interrupted, "Meds?" He asked trying not to sound rude.

"Yes. My anxiety medication." Brendon glanced at the time, he had to go soon and that was a great excuse to change the subject. "I better get changed to go."

"Oh." Patrick mumbled.

Pete waited until Brendon left the room, "He doesn't really like talking about his anxiety."

"I can tell." Patrick nodded.

"It's understandable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops


	6. There's A Good Reason They're Going To The Movies, Honey I Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those bitches go on a fucking date, with some extras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at updating in under ten days. Sorry. It's pretty hard for me to come up with ideas.

The rain had finally cleared by the time that they had to leave. Pete, Patrick and Brendon had met Gerard and Frank on the way, Frank made Gerard go so they could watch Brendon and Ryan. They all walked, Brendon farther ahead by a bit because he was extremely eager to go on this date, but at the same time, he tried not to show his was even more nervous. His stomach was turning, he really didn't want to be there right now, all of his friends watching him. He knew he would fail, he just couldn't get out now. They'd all be watching this entire date, it fucking sucked to Brendon. He was mostly walking ahead because he didn't want to hear them talk about him. But still, Brendon couldn't fucking wait

Frank and Pete were placing bets on what would happen on the date. "Ten bucks they'll make out half the movie." Pete bet.

"I'll do it." Frank nodded, he knew he'd probably lose but it was worth a shot.

Gerard walked beside Frank talking on the phone with someone, about his brother Mikey. Patrick listened in a little although he had no clue who Mikey was. Gerard didn't seem very happy the whole conversation. When Gee was done he sighed heavily, "It was Ray again."

"Let me guess he asked about Mikey." Frank said.

"Yeah. Y'know I really miss Ray, he can be a little annoying with all the questions but I wish he never moved."

"Me too Gee... me too." Frank looked to the ground.

"Who's Mikey?" Patrick asked politely.

Gerard took a deep breath, "My brother. He hasn't been doing the best. He's been depressed for a while, and bullied. I haven't properly talked to him in almost two months."

Pete interrupted, "We used to date, he actually appeared happy for awhile. I thought it was a mutual decision when we broke up, but he hasn't been the same since. I'm still really sorry Gee I didn't mean to do that to him."

"Pete, stop blaming it on yourself." Gerard sighed.

"It wasn't you Pete." Frank added.

 

"Maybe next time I just won't ask." Patrick mumbled he could tell nobody wanted to talk about it.

-

Brendon found Ryan waiting for him at the entrance, Ryan smiled brightly. He wore a band shirt and dark grey skinny jeans like your typical kinda punk rock person would. "Hey Brenny." He beamed and walked directly up to Brendon.

Brendon smiled, "Hello Ry." They both stared at each other for a few minutes.

Pete, Patrick, Frank and Gerard walked by them and Pete laughed, "I think we know who's going to win this bet." Frank rolled his eyes he knew he was going to lose anyway.

Ryan smirked, "Why don't we go in before the movie starts."

"Oh, yeah. The movie." Brendon laughed slightly as he talked. Together they walked inside, into the line for the food. Brendon paid for a bucket of popcorn and some drinks. Ryan carried the popcorn already he was eating it while they walked into the movie.

-

The movie turned out horrible, Brendon picked some comedy that wasn't the closet thing to being funny. It didn't really ruin the night everyone spent more time talking, and Brendon and Ryan spent more time staring at each other. The rest of the small group of people sat a few rows behind the two. "Y'know what annoys me?" Frank said abruptly.

"People?" Patrick asked because they sure annoyed him, especially the tall guy in front of him

"Yeah, but people using people's sexualities as an insult. Like yeah, I'm gay, no calling me gay isn't going to insult me." Frank complained.

"But I really hate people calling things gay instead of like just calling them shitty, I think they could come up with a better synonym than gay." Pete added.

"I just wish they'd just get it right." Patrick said.

"What do you mean?" Gerard asked.

"I've been called gay a million and a half times, and I've told people two million times I'm not gay. I'm Pansexual and I'm probably overreacting but I'd rather not be called something I'm not." Patrick exclaimed. Pete looked over at him and quickly turned away when he looked back.

 

"Same." Gerard added, "I'm bi, but close enough."

"So what about you Pete?" Patrick asked, "Gay, bi, straight?"

Pete laughed. "Yeah, I'm so straight. I've only dated, let's see... zero chicks? I'm gay 'Trick."

"It's just stupid that people still use gay the way they do."  
Frank said and titled his head onto Gerard's shoulder.

Gerard stared at frank. "Frank."

"Hello Gerard." Frank smiled.

"Frank." He said one more time.

Frank clued into what he was doing. "Bye Gerard." He said and he leant his head back to his normal position.

Patrick raised his eyebrows and laughed at them.

-

It was probably Brendon's only chance, he wouldn't have enough time until the movie was over to gather up enough courage to try this again. "Ry." He said.

"Yeah?" Ryan turned to face him.

"I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind-" The two looked at each other for a moment. It was now or never. Brendon kissed him. He didn't hold back, they'd already done it once. Ryan pulled away, a look of disgust plastered across his face. Brendon knew he'd fucked everything up at this point. "I uh- I'm sorry-"

Ryan smiled, "I wouldn't mind at all." He just wanted to see Bren's reaction when he pretended to be disgusted.

 

"Guess who's going to win the bet." Frank said and tapped on Pete's shoulder interrupting his conversation with Patrick.

Pete looked ahead at Brendon and Ryan. Ryan had his hand on the back of Bren's neck and they sat in the movie theatre seats just there sucking at each others' faces for an extended period of time. "I guess it looks like I got ten dollars." Pete smirked.

Frank reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled ten dollar bill, he placed it in. Pete's hand. "I'm still really happy for them though."

"Yeah. I guess they can be all y'know datey together." Pete shrugged.

"Datey?" Patrick rolled his eyes and laughed a little.

"I'm bad at words."

"Yeah but you can write like a fucking genius." Gerard added.

Frank let out a short laugh, "yeah because Pete Wentz is a genius." He said sarcastically.

"Fuck you." Pete jokingly uttered.

-

After the movie was over Ryan exited the cinema on Brendon's back. He carried him out to meet the rest of their friends outside. "Yo, we should all go to Franks place." Brendon exclaimed, Ryan still sitting on his back.

"Dude, I didn't even say anyone could." Frank barely laughed and let out.

"Whatever." Bren responded.

"Um, okay I guess if you all want to." He shrugged and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it sucks again.


	7. Gerard's Secret's Out And The Best Part Is It Kinda Is A Good One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that's a revealing title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously am horrible at writing chapters in a small period of time.

It was sometime around nine thirty when they all arrived at Franks house. Their walk had consisted mainly of Ryan falling off of Brendons back a countless number of times and random conversations. His house was a comforting place, his mom and dad were out but they knew about everyone who would be staying in their home invited by Brendon. Pete, Ryan and Brendon were attempting to bake brownies in the kitchen located next to the living room. "We gotta spice up these things!" Ryan yelled as he was going through the cupboards and the fridge.

"We haven't even got anything out Ry." Brendon laughed.

"I fuckin found it!" Pete cheered, "I got a bowl!" 

"I'll get the ingredients." Bren announced and rummaged around for a second mixing bowl.

Ryan added, "Lets put coke in 'em!" 

"Where the fuck did you get cocaine Ryan?" Pete asked and glared over at him.

"No you fucking idiot. Coke, like the soda." Ryan pulled out the bottle of soda and let out a short laugh. He also grabbed eggs, butter and chocolate chips.

Brendon pulled different things they needed from cupboards and threw them at pete. "So what the fuck do we do next?" He asked.

"It says to throw some of the stuff in a pan." Pete answered, "I'll do that and you all can just sit there and make out or some shit." 

"Hey!" Brendon yelled.

"It's not like it isn't gonna happen." He laughed.

"Aw, Brenny. You're all blushy." Ryan grinned, "come here." He said outstretching his arms.

Brendon pushed Ryan's arms down gently. He leant over and wrapped his arm around Ryan who then kissed Brendon quickly, leaving Brendon blushing madly knowing Pete was right there. "Ry..." He whined half-heartedly, "not in front of Pete."

Pete laughed, "I watched you two along with the rest of the guys at the movie making out."

"Y-you all watched?" Brendon asked his cheeks turning even redder if possible.

"Yeah." 

"I-" Brendon didn't really know what to say, he was completely tongue tied knowing all of his friends were watching and they probably thought he was a freak or something.

"Bren," Ryan grinned, "they probably liked it."

"Eh, it was okay. I've seen better." Pete joked and started putting some of the ingredients in the pan.

"You wanna see even better?" Ryan asked and attacked Brendons face with his face and kissed him. They were warmly pressed against each other, their hands wandering but only above the waist. Brendon was extremely embarrassed, but Ryan's gentle lips seemed to calm everything. After Brendon finally gained a little bit of confidence and forgot Pete existed for a moment, he took more control of the situation which surprised Ryan. This went on for a few minutes, and both of them looked to enjoy it by Pete's standards. 

"Get a room." Pete snickered at them.

Brendon extended his arm and flipped him off before he gently pulled away from Ryan. They rested their foreheads against each others, Brendon whispered his tone painfully quiet, "Wow." 

Ryan smirked, "I like your confidence."

"Brendon tops." Pete coughed out.

The broke apart, both staring at them. "I do?" Bren asked.

"You do." 

"He does." Laughed Ryan.

"Really?" 

"I don't, you do. Obviously." Ryan shrugged.

"You guys are already thinking about this?" Brendon let out a short laugh as he shook his head slightly smiling.

"Yeah." Together the two boys said in unison. 

He rolled his eyes, "it's happened pretty fast."

"Wel-" Ryan started to speak.

Pete interrupted, "I meant to ask, are you two dating or just causally face fucking one another ?" 

"Hey, that's a totally different thing. But I don't know I haven't really thought of that it just kinda felt natural." Ry thought for a moment, "What do you think Brenny?"

"I don't know, i mean if you were asking we could do that whole boyfriend thing id be pretty cool with that. But if you're not asking then um, whatever."

Ryan smiled, "I am asking dumb ass."

"Oh, okay. Um yeah." Bren nodded slightly.

Ryan pulled Brendon out of the kitchen into the living room where Gerard and Frank sat on the couch playing video games. Patrick sat on the floor with his back leant against the bottom part of the couch. Ryan dragged Brendon in and yelled pointing at him, "This is my boyfriend!" 

"And this bitch is my boyfriend!" Brendon laughed and wrapped his arm around Ryan pulling him closer.

"Uh, yeah mom ill talk to you later." Patrick sighed heavily, he had been on the phone with his mom ever since they got to Frank's house. His mom was worried, but so was he. All of these people were his new friends but not that much more than random strangers. "My mom heard that, good thing she's not some homophobic asshole."

"Yeah well at least it wasn't my mom." Brendon added.

"Also Bren, I remember you told me Pete and I were the only ones who knew you're gay. So what about these guys?" Patrick asked pointing back to Gee and Frank who were lost in their game.

"Well, you, Pete, Ryan, Gerard, and Frank are the only ones." 

"What about those assholes at school?" Frank didn't look away from his game at all as he spoke.

"They just try to use it as an insult, but they don't even know. Patrick, it's just you didn't know them at the time." Brendon shrugged a little.

"But I did know them." 

"Well, it's too late know for me to fix it." 

"Whatever, anyway. What's Pete doing?" Patrick asked.

"Of course your asking about Pete. He's making brownies." 

"We should go help him. I have to put the cola and some other weird shit in them." Ryan interrupted.

"You can't make me." Brendon smirked. Ryan leant closer to him and whispered something in his ear. "Okay yeah. Totally. Let's go help him. Yep." Brendon nodded and practically dragged Ryan into the kitchen. Of course Ryan not minding at all.

Patrick laughed, "he probably told him he'd have sex with him later if he'd help." 

-

Patrick had ended up falling asleep in front of Franks couch for a little less than an hour, he had been falling asleep a lot lately in the middle of things but he had also been waking up thinking a lot lately. He awoke to the sound of a pan crashing to the floor. A burning smell filled the air along with the background music of a paused video game. Patrick stretched his arms in front of him and turn his head to the side towards the pair on the couch. Confused at what he was seeing he rubbed his eyes and looked again. It was completely real. Right there on the couch Gerard and Frank were making out wit each other. Frank was wrapped around Gee. It was a mess of tangled hair and sweating people. Patrick finally decided to say something, although not much was said. "Uh." 

Gerard broke away from frank with a terrified blushing look on his face, "We're never gonna see him again." He mumbled. "Patrick it's not what it looks like." 

"It's exactly what it looks like. What else would it be, 'oh Frank can you get something out of my throat, with your tongue? And while your at it we can tangle ourselves together.'?" Frank laughed sarcastically. 

"So are you two like, together?" Patrick asked, he was still tired and confused and not sure if any of this was actually happening. 

"Yeah, we are." Frank nodded. 

"Um. Don't tell anyone. Ever. Nobody is supposed to know, so keep your fucking mouth shut. I can find out where you live." Gerard warned, he was still nervous Patrick would never talk to him again. 

"Okay." Patrick replied wearily, "I won't tell anyone. But it's cool you two are dating, I thought you two would make a cute couple."

"Even you ship Frerard." Frank laughed slightly and completely removed himself off of Gerard, "Gee don't look so nervous. He doesn't care." 

"Yeah. Um. Just don't tell anyone Patrick." Gerard laughed shakily. 

"Gerard, I won't." Patrick spoke seriously. 

"You won't what?" Ryan asked as he walked in, Brendon following.

"Nothing." Patrick and Gee answered in unison. 

"We should play some fuckin Mario Kart." Frank interrupted. 

"Why not?" Brendon asked and practically jumped over Patrick to the seat behind him on the couch. 

Patrick moves over beside pete on the floor to get out of Ryan's way. Ryan walked over to Brendon and sat on his lap, making sure to lean over so Brendon could still see the tv. 

"I only have three wii remotes." Frank said as he put the game into his wii and grabbed the three remotes because for some reason he still had a wii. 

"Bren and I can share." Ryan yelled out. 

"How the fuck are we going to do that?"

"I'll press the gas. You can steer." Ryan shrugged and took one of the controllers Frank have him. 

"Okay." Brendon and Ryan ended up figuring out a position with Ryan in Brens lap. 

"You two are weird." Gerard laughed and they all started their game. 

Pete and Patrick sat off to the side watching while Pete explained what they had done in the kitchen. While Patrick had been sleeping, Pete, Ryan and Brendon had made brownies in which Ryan added pretty much everything he could find In the kitchen. In the end they ended up burning them anyway. At the moment they had made another batch filled will random things and were baking them. 

"What was happening in here when we walked in?" Pete asked quietly.

"I'm, I'm not allowed to tell you." Patrick replied. 

"C'mon 'trick." 

"Pete I-"

Pete stood up and pulled Patrick up with him, "we're going to check on the brownies!" He yelled and pulled Patrick by the wrist into the kitchen. 

"Peter, what are you doing?" Patrick asked and pulled away once they got in the kitchen.

"Tell me what you guys were talking about."

"I'm not allowed to!" Patrick tried to stay quiet so nobody walked in and asked what they were doing.

"Tell me, or I'll- Or I'll." Pete tried to think of something for a moment, "tell me or I'll kiss you." 

"You'll what?"

"I'll kiss you."

"Well uh," Patrick tried to come up with a good lie. 

"Don't like Patrick, I will." Pete threatened.

"Fine I'll tell you." He sighed.

"Ha, I won."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Patrick rolled his eyes. "So when I woke Gee and Frank were kissing."

"Like full on making out kissing or fuck you I'm trying to tackle you and my face accidentally hit your face kissing?" Pete questioned.

"They were completely making out, they were all wrapped up together."

"I fucking knew it." Pete smiled. "Are they dating? Do you know? Did they tell you?"

"Yeah. Dating." Patrick nodded. 

"I won't tell them you told me but let's actually check on these brownies." He reached down to the oven and poked the brownies in the pan. "I don't think they're done." 

Patrick closed the oven door, "let's go back in there." The pair went back into Franks living room and sat in the same place they had prior. 

"Patrick how did it taste?" Brendon laughed at little at something that was happening in the game as he asked. 

"We didn't eat the brownies." Patrick replied slightly confused. 

"I meant Pete silly."

Patrick ended up blushing slightly, but not noticeably. "I, I didn't try him."

"Yet." Pete coughed. Patrick heard him and his head shot over to look at him. "I'm kidding 'Trick."

Brendon sat with his chin in his hand smiling widely. "You two make Frank look straight." 

"Hey!" Frank added. 

"Frank we all know you're gayer than Anderson Cooper on a Tuesday." Gerard laughed. 

Frank asked, "What is Anderson Cooper like especially gay on Tuesdays?" 

"Yeah." Gerard nodded. 

"I can't argue with that logic." Frank smiled. "So we all know I'm gayer than Anderson Cooper on a Tuesday, but do you know who I'm especially gay for on Tuesdays?" Gerard glared at Frank. 

"Who?" Ryan eagerly asked. 

Frank took a deep breath, "Well, only the one and only Gerard Arthur Way. Isn't it obvious, who wouldn't be gay for all that." 

"Really?" Brendon asked. "Gay as in 'I'll fuck you until this bed breaks' gay?"

"Yep. Gee tops, but yep."

"But like, actually? Like is this a thing that happens? Do you fuck? Are you two like together? Or like fuck?"

"Yep." Frank grinned and wrapped his arm around a flustered and mad Gerard.

Gee pushed him off, "you weren't supposed to tell them Frank! Do you think they're going to talk to us after this?" 

"Gerard calm down." Frank uttered. 

"No Frank!" Gerard looked at the face of his boyfriend. And then he smacked that lovely face, hard. "I'm going to bed." He walked towards the staircase. 

"Great, now i have to sleep beside a angry Gerard tonight. If I don't wake up don't tell the police it wasn't him, you know what they do to guys like us in prison." Frank joked trying to make the best of a bad situation.

Gerard didn't look at any of them as he spoke he simply looked away, "You don't have to sleep next to an angry Gerard. You could sleep outside."

"Of my own house?" Frank asked.

"No outside of Brendons house," Gerard said sarcastically. "Yes your own house."

"I think I'll sleep next to you." 

"Whatever." Gee rolled his eyes and stormed off upstairs to Franks room. 

"So you guys are dating?" Ryan asked. 

"Yes." Frank sighed. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Pete asked trying to pretend like he didn't already know they were together. 

"Gerard didn't want me to." 

"Why not?" Brendon asked.

"Does it matter?" He rolled his eyes. 

"Somebody's irritable." Pete coughed.

"I'm just upset I made Gee mad." Frank whined. 

"Im sure it's fine Frank." Ryan tried to reassure. "But pete I'm not so sure your boyfriend is fine."

Pete looked over to Patrick who was basically already asleep. "'Trick you really need to sleep more."

"I know." Patrick yawned, "but, I don't know." 

Pete laughed, "you make so much sense. Let's get you a blanket."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay.


	8. All The Boys (At Franks House)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title sums it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Brendon Uries 29th birthday. I finally updated the story after a month. I ha writers block and laziness okay?

"What were you and Ryan doing last night in the guest room?" Pete grinned raising his eyebrows as Brendon walked into the kitchen.

"Y'know. Stuff. Adult stuff." Brendon smiled cheekily and sat across from Pete at the table. 

"You didn't fuck Ryan Ross if that's what you're implying."

"You have no proof Pete."

"You didn't fuck Ryan Ross if that's what you're implying." Ryan laughed and mocked Pete as he walked into the kitchen after already listening to the conversation. 

"It was like halfway there." Brendon uttered. 

"We made out for probably an hour and a half, you got a little handsy. My shirt came off. And you fell off the bed and we laughed for a while quite loudly and you slept on the floor. I'm surprised we didn't wake everyone up." Ryan laughed slightly and walked over behind Bren with his arms on his shoulders. 

"Yeah but Pete and Patrick were probably awake fucking." 

"He is pretty cute when he's sleeping but nah. We weren't." Pete smiled. 

"I fucking knew it." Ryan grinned. 

"What?" He asked. 

Ryan looked over at him for a moment, "Well it's now even more obvious you must have a thing for Patrick." 

"I didn't say anything inclining that." Pete remarked with no expression. 

"Sure you didn't Pete. Sure." Ryan smiled and headed to Franks coffee machine. 

When Ryan walked away Brendon leant close to Pete, "Yeah because you're totally not in love with Patrick...!" He whispered and became louder on the last word facing Patrick as he walked into the room. 

"What?" Patrick groggily asked.

"Oh nothing." 

"Why the hell did you say my name then?"

"Why are you still in the same jeans as yesterday?" 

"Because I don't have any others and I just woke up." Patrick flipped his hair out of his face and answered. 

"Exactly."

"Exactly? You said my name because you don't have any others and you just woke up?" 

"Yep." Brendon smirked and popped the p one the end of the word. 

"Of course." Patrick mumbled, and found a seat at the kitchen table. 

"We were just talking about if Ryan and Brendon fucked or not." Pete added. 

"Did they?" Patrick asked pushing his chair away from the table to get a cup of coffee from the pot.

"Nah." 

"Too bad." Patrick poured some coffee and sat back down. 

"Yeah, I still can't wait to find out what's bigger his dick or his forehead." Ryan smirked. 

Patrick laughed shortly, "oh my fuck Ryan. I almost spit out my coffee." 

"Poetic as fuck." Pete grinned. 

Brendon coughed, "it's not like you'll have to wait that long." 

"I think you should wait a little while." Gerard who was sitting on Franks counter added.

"When the fuck did you get here?" Brendon spun around on his heel to face him. 

"Since before Ryan made the forehead comment. Am I really that invisible?"

"More like a sneaky motherfucker." Pete uttered. 

"Wait so where did Gerard come from?" Patrick asked still confused and tired. 

"Hell." Brendon said blankly. 

"Franks room actually." Gee informed. 

"Same thing." Brendon shrugged. 

"Oooh so you two slept together." Grinned Ryan. 

"If you mean we slept in the same bed next to each other than yes. If you mean we screwed each other than maybe." 

"Oooooh." Ryan smirked. 

"Wait, so did you?" Pete asked.

Gerard shrugged, "we had to make up somehow."

Patrick slammed his coffee cup to the table, "With what you and Ryan have said I'm going to have to bathe in bleach."

"Gonna have to get used to it." Pete added. 

Brendon completely disregarded the previous conversation, "Where's Frank?"

"Well I don't know, maybe in his bed?" Gerard said sarcastically and poured himself some coffee. 

"But what if he's not?" 

"Well if he's not, he should get the fuck down here and talk to his boyfriend and friends!" Gerard spoke the last part extra loudly, making sure Frank would hear even if he was asleep. 

"I'm putting pants on, fuck you, Gerard." Frank groaned and yelled back. 

"Literally!" Gerard shouted smiling. 

"You guys and your sexual jokes." Patrick shook his head grinning and looking down at his phone, "Anyway what's Franks address?" 

"Why does it matter?" Brendon asked. 

"My mom is going to bring me tea." 

"Frank's mom drinks tea like she drinks air." Brendon responded, "I'm sure she has some."

"But you don't drink air, dumb ass." Gerard uttered. 

"Ill call my mom off." 

"Call her off?" Brendon questioned. 

"Yep." Patrick said and went to dig through the cupboards for some tea. 

"I won't questi-"

"You're taking a pretty long time to put on pants Frankie!" Gerard scowled looking up at the ceiling to Franks bedroom. 

"Gee I'm right here." Frank stood in the doorway. His hair was a mess, his eyes tired and a look he still wanted to be asleep was plastered across his face. 

"Patrick's stealing your moms tea."

"Whatever." Frank shrugged. 

"'Trick your mom seems really nice." Pete remarked, he was going through Patrick's phone and reading his and his mom's text messages. 

"Pete." Patrick looked back at him, "why are you reading my mom and I's texts?" 

"Because Patty." Pete smirked mocking a text Patricks mom had sent him, in which she called him 'patty'. "Your mom seems cool. I wanna meet her." 

"Usually you fuck at least once before you meet the parents." Ryan interrupted. 

"Well I do have a guest room if you guys wanna do that now." Frank added. 

"No. We do not." 

"You don't." Pete laughed earning a glare from Patrick, "kidding 'Trick."

"Patrick you know you love it." Brendon teased. 

"Just like you love Ryan." Patrick remarked. 

"We haven't used that term yet." 

"Just because you don't say something doesn't mean it's not true." Pete added. 

"Yeah and you know how that feels." Brendon beamed with a sarcastic undertone. 

"Brendon, what are you implying?"

"Oh Peter, you know exactly what I'm implying." 

"If you're implying we should go to the coffee shop I'm down." Gerard interrupted. 

"Gee bear, I have coffee here." Frank replied. 

"Yeah, but they have a comic and music store beside there." 

"Of course that's why you wanna go." 

"Well I mean we don't have to go, I'm sure we could find something else to do.." Gerard smirked and stepped in front of Frank. 

"Oh really?"

"Does he not realize how much sexual tension he just caused?" Ryan mumbled. 

"Mmhm. And I think we should do it." Gerard kissed Frank and picked him up having him wrap his legs around Gee. 

"Have you guys heard of a room? Get one." Brendon remarked. 

Gerard turned his head, "Fuck you and your forehead." 

"I think we should take his advice and take this up to my room before we end up on the table." Frank grinned. Gerard nodded and carried Frank out of the kitchen towards his room. 

"So were not going to the coffee shop?" Patrick yelled at them. 

"It's no use." Pete shook his head. "Once they've started, there's no stopping them." 

"Well maybe we should still go because I would not like to hear the noises that we'll probably hear in minutes." Ryan added. 

"Good point." Patrick nodded and stood up from the table, he was planning on going to the bathroom but it was too close to Franks room to risk hearing what they were up too. He combed through his hair with his hand. He tried to straighten his clothes out a bit and make it look like he didn't sleep in them. "Pete?" He asked 

"Yeah 'Trick?" 

"Do I look fine? Like not like I never change or shower." 

"Yeah." Pete smiled, "you look fine." 

"Stop screwing around and hurry up it's only a matter of time before you hear them!" Ryan yelled at Pete and Patrick. 

"Geez Ry, I'm sure once they stop flirting they'll be leaving." Brendon responded. 

"Yeah. We probably should leave." Pete added. 

"Oh. Yeah. We're doing that." Patrick laughed. 

When they went to all leave Ryan ended up being the last one out the door, "Hurry up Brendon. Keep walki- oh god I hear them. Brenny don't just stand there in the doorway. Ignore your phone, move!" 

\- 

"Do you think we should have a coffee shop date?" Ryan asked turning to Bren. 

"When?" Brendon questioned

"Now."

"But Pete and Patrick are right in front of us."

"Because the bitches got here before us."

"Well maybe because you were complaining the whole time about the noise you heard Frank make." Brendon remarked. 

"I just met the guy! I wasn't expecting that."

Pete leant his head back until he could see Ryan and Brendon, "I have known him for much longer and I wasn't expecting that. And I didn't even hear it." 

"Pete snap your neck back the right way, what do you want?" Patrick asked. 

"I'll pay 'Trick."

"I'm still ordering what you want."

"Coffee. Black." Pete answered. Patrick ordered Pete's coffee and himself a tea once the line moved up. "Pete if you're paying gimme your money." 

"Take it." Pete handed him money, "I won it from Frank last night."

"It's funny," Patrick handed the money to the cashier and took their drinks. He started walking to a booth. "They didn't tell anyone about them and now, well now they have no problem showing their affection." 

"It's weird because there's always been these little advances and awkward moments but nobody thought much of it. Everyone thought they'd be a good couple, I mean look at the ship name."  
Pete shrugged at sat across from Patrick because sitting beside him would be too invasive of his space. 

"Everyone in this little kinda group is dating someone but me?" He asked it like a question not knowing if Pete was dating someone.

"Nah me too." Pete shrugged, "there's not that many gay single guys I'd date." 

"Not that many," Patrick smirked and raised his eyebrows jokingly. "So does that mean there's some? Or one?" 

"Y'know, I don't know. There might be." Pete smiled. 

"Ooh Pete Wentz might have someone he'd actually date." Patrick let out a short laugh, Pete had a nice smile. He had nice eyes when he smiled. 

"That's still a might 'Trick." 

"Still, you might." Patrick grinned and drank his tea. 

"Like you might wanna go the the music store because I do." 

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked as he was confused.

"I want to go to the music place next door. Come with me." 

"Okay.." Patrick stood up and hurried eagerly after Pete. 

\- 

After Pete almost broke two guitars trying to get a fedora off the wall, he finally got it down. "Hey, Patrick!" He yelled to the other boy who was at the end of the aisle debating whether he should buy a Bowie or Costello album. 

"What?" He mumbled and put the Elvis Costello album back going with Bowie's 'Low'. 

"Come put this hat on." 

"Why?" He looked over to Pete and headed over to him. 

"Because I want you to."

"Well considering I saw you almost burn down the store trying to get it, I'll put it on." Patrick let out a short laugh. 

Pete threw it at Patrick who grabbed it and put it on his head, "Mmhm." Pete hummed, "I like it."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. I'd fuck it." 

Patrick could feel his face get hot blushing. "Holy smokes Pete-"

"Not that I wouldn't fuck it before." He interrupted. Patrick choked a little on air and saliva. "Just kidding, calm down 'Trick." 

Patrick laughed obviously falsely. "Yeah.." Pete smiled brightly, damn did he have a nice smile. 

"Flirting again I see?" A familiar voice peeking around the opposite end of the aisle that Patrick was at remarked. 

"No, Frank. Talking." Patrick added and Pete turned to face Frank who had Gerard next to him. 

"Well you seem to be doing little talking and doing a whole fucking lot of paying attention to Pete's ass." Gerard grinned. 

"Hey. I am not!" Patrick pouted jokingly. 

"You dirty little man!" Pete smirked. 

"I wasn't looking at your ass Pete."

"Sure you weren't." Gerard laughed. 

Patrick crossed his arms childishly smiling, "I wasn't."

"It's cool 'Trick." Pete reassured. 

"Yeah, I mean Frank has probably stared at Brendon's ass before." Gerard shrugged. 

"It's not a bad ass, lets be real." 

"Where is Brendon even?" Patrick asked. 

"Oh funny story, once Gee and I were y'know, done. We came down here and got coffee and on our way to find you guys over here we found them in the little alley type thing between the two stores almost fucking." Frank answered. 

"So I believe they went back to Ryan's." Gee added. 

"Oh great." Patrick nodded. 

"I think we should go to Ryan's house just to annoy them." Pete smiled. 

"Does anyone know where Ryan lives?" Patrick questioned and took off the fedora he would be paying for. 

"I do." Gerard said. 

"How?" 

"He lives next to me and Mikey's grandmother."

"We can't even stay in one are for an hour." Patrick sighed. 

"No because we must go to Ryan Ross' and interrupt him and Brendon fucking." Pete smiled. 

"If we must."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was that too sexual? I feel like I'm going to hell for that, not like I already wasn't but still. The truth of the matter is I don't even give a fuck if Tommy Lee is satan and it's party hell m8.


	9. The (Peterick) Gold Standard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you get the title bc it's the (shipped) gold standard and peterick is shipped get it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are really slow on this aren't they? Well I didn't have Internet for like three Weekes okay? Have your chapter, and eat it too.

Pete knocked loudly on Ryan's door. Nobody answered so he knocked again harder. "Uh, one second." He heard muffled from inside. After a moment Brendon opened the door, with some very messy hair, shirtless and jeans that weren't even buttoned. "You fuckers." He uttered. 

"I'm great thanks for asking." Pete smirked sarcastically. 

"So are you going to invite us in?" Patrick cheerfully asked smiling brightly. Everyone's main plain was to annoy Brendon as much as possible. 

"I wasn't planning on it." 

"Too bad." Frank added. 

"We're coming in anyway, you should do the opposite." Gerard sarcastically beamed and pushed Brendon aside walking into Ryan's house. 

"We could be murdering babies in here and you guys are just walking in." Brendon said, closing the door behind Patrick. 

"Where are the corpses? I could use a drink." Frank added. 

"The kitchen is over there." Brendon said pointing to a visible door. "Get yourself some water."

"No, I mean the blood of the children silly." 

"Of course you do Frankie." Gerard rolled his eyes. 

"We're not actually murdering children. But- Ugh why don't you just fucking sit down." Brendon sighed and fixed his messed hair slightly with a flip of his head. "I'm going to go get Ry." 

"Uh-uh." Frank shook his head and sat on the arm of the couch. His legs draped over Gerard, his arm over his shoulder. "Invasive questions first."

"Ooh I have one. Simply, how was it?" Gerard invoked. 

"What?" Brendon asked. 

"We know you fucked Ryan don't pretend." Pete interrupted, he had sat in on the end leaving the middle for Patrick.

"It was fine. I'm going to get Ryan." 

"What about me?" Ryan peeked around the staircase buttoning his jeans as he hopped down the stairs. 

"I was going to bring you down here."

"Oh." Ryan nodded and came over to Brendon and sat in his lap, "Hello guys." 

Patrick waved slightly, the only one who seemed to reply to Ryan. 

"Back to the other question. Only fine?" Frank questioned raising an eyebrow slightly. 

"What?" Ryan asked. 

"They asked me how what just happened was." Brendon replied. 

"Oh. I have some advice, if you've never had sex with Brendon Urie. You fucking need to, it's really fucking nic-" 

"Ry, I think that's enough."

"Yeah. But also don't because he's mine so fuck off." 

"I don't want to fuck Brendon, believe me." Pete laughed slightly. 

"Yeah because you're too busy fucking Patrick." Frank mumbled. 

Patrick glared at him, tinged with murder. He went to speak but was interrupted be not only Pete's voice but his arm wrapped lowly around Patrick's shoulder. "He's just kidding 'Trick." Pete added.

"He's not." Gerard coughed slightly. 

"Shut up." Patrick pushed Pete away and sunk into the couch, flustered. His arms crossed. 

"You seem not to like Peterick?" Uttered from Franks mouth, his lips curling slightly to a slight smile. 

"I mean it's not that I don't like it, I mean- not that I- oh never fucking mind." Patrick stood abruptly off of the sofa, "Ryan, where is your bathroom?"

"Upstairs. Third door on the right." 

"Thanks." Patrick muffled. He walked toward the staircase. And awkward silence filled the room he left as his feet hit the stairs. 

The silence didn't last long before Frank laughed. "Holy fuck he loves you."

"Guys.. He looks mad.." Pete frowned slightly. 

"Don't get so bummed about it. He's just annoyed. Friends are annoying sometimes." Frank tried to put some reassurance into the situation, it was tense and awkward.

"Look at all of the examples." Brendon swept his hand across the room pointing to everyone other than Ryan. 

"Why thank you." Gerard beamed falsely. 

"Anytime." 

Further from that the room stayed silent. Everyone waited for Patrick. Frank kinda cuddled around Gerard. Finally, after multiple minutes of awkward eye contact the sound of Patrick's footsteps lingered down the stairs. He paraded quietly to the couch and sat between Pete and Gerard. "Took you long enough." Pete teased, attempting to end the silence and lighten everything a bit. 

"Around five minutes. I mean it wasn't that long. Long enough for Gerard and Frank to get undressed." Patrick shrugged. 

"True." Frank slightly nodded. He pulled himself from the sofa arm down on Gerard's lap. 

"That doesn't mean you should. He was stating you could." Ryan added as almost a warning to not fuck on his furniture. 

"We won't." Frank smiled a little and kissed Gerard quickly. 

"Calm the public affection guys." Brendon let out a short laugh following. 

"Calm the public affection? You do realize what we found you and Ryan doing?"

"Well.."

"You were about to blow him in a fucking alley." Gerard interrupted. 

"I was not." Brendon snapped. 

"Uh, yes, yes you were." Ryan said laughing shortly. 

"Fuck you Ryan—"

"So you were going to blow Ryan in public?" Patrick asked rolling eyes. "Is that even legal?" 

Brendon shrugged, "I don't know."

"You guys move pretty fast."

"Well I've been watching Brendon for over a year." Ryan said. 

"You've been watching me for over a year?" Brendon asked Ryan. 

"Yeah. I know a lot about you. Did you know you have a sister named Kyla?" 

"Yep. Kyla's my sister I kinda know." Brendon smiled, "I can't believe you've been watching me for over a year, I've only been watching you since September."

"So just over a month?"

"Yeah." 

"So Patrick why'd you move—" Pete began. 

"Frank and Gerard are making out on your couch." Patrick said, nodding over to the pair. 

Gerard bit his lip and looked around once they were noticed, "your house?"

"Mhmm." Frank nodded swiftly, "we've gotta get going."

"Uh,—" Pete started. 

"We really must be off." Gerard arose and pulled Frank by the sleeve off the couch and out of Ryan's house. 

"Well—"

"I swear you all just want to fuck constantly." Patrick rolled his eyes. 

"H—"

"We all do really." Ryan shrugged.

It became quiet. Pete checked something or other on his phone, and everyone seemed to stop talking. "Do—"

"Wow that was and awkwardly silent sixteen seconds." Brendon added. 

"I swear to fuck will someone let me speak!" Pete yelled out, "none of you will let me talk in the past five minutes. What I was going to say was, do any of you want to go for a walk with me, because I'm leaving? I'm bored and even the air in here is awkward."

"Uh, um," Brendon looked over to Ryan and then back to Pete, "I think Ryan and I will pass?" He said in a questioning way. 

"Mmm, I think we'll stay here." Ryan gnawed down on his lip. 

"Uh, okay." Pete said abruptly, "'Trick?"

"Why not?" Patrick beamed.

"Yeah why not you guys get going?" Brendon asked, very eager to get Patrick and Pete out. 

"You're going to fuck again aren't you?" Pete remarked. 

"Oh nah." Ryan said seriously, "We've just got some planning we've been meaning to do."

"Oh— 'kay." Pete smiled, "c'mon Patty, lets go."  
-  
The 'walk' Pete and Patrick decided on taking was cut short by mere laziness and hyperactivity all at once. They had made their way to the park they had been at earlier in the week, in the same place, in the grass. 

"So you just found a cardigan and were like "this is my shit." And started wearing them?"

"Basically." Patrick nodded.

"Okay, okay. So I was trying to ask earlier, why'd you move here after like only a month at your old school or wherever?" Pete asked 

"My mom found a job here. That's it really. I mean, I was planning on moving schools in the same town but—"

"Why were you planning on moving schools?" Pete interrupted. 

"Y'know, it doesn't really matter. But I was here a few days before I came to school." He answered. 

"What'd you do on those days?" 

"Well I went to the library a lot. I ended up going to some smoothie place one day too." He shrugged. 

"Oh my god!" Pete grinned, "The day Brendon quit! Stump! Cute smoothie boy! Patrick Stump, the guy from the smoothie hut. Cu— Smoothie boy!" He called him cute smoothie boy, Patrick wasn't at all blushing how absurd would that be? Pete looked at him smiling, trying to ignore what he said and the bright red of Patrick's face.

"Um, I guess."

"They called your name, you told them Stump and they wrote it on the cup, so they called Stump. How did I not connect the dots?"

"I don't know." 

"I knew I've seen you somewhere before. You sat in the corner on your laptop." Pete said. 

"Uh, yeah. I did." Patrick nodded

"How was the smoothie?" He asked. 

"Shit, It was truly horrible."

"Probably because Brendon didn't make it."

"You're just here to feed his ego when no one else can." Patrick smiled. 

"He doesn't even have that big of an ego to be feed. He's not like that."

"I know." He said. 

"Hey, wanna see something? I wanna show you something."

"Very out of the blue." Patrick smiled brightly. Of course he being the curious nuisance he is, wants to see something. And Pete wants to show him. And it's Pete, and he likes Pete, platonically. Right? But now matter how abrupt he wants to see. Hopefully for him there isn't any other people. 

"'Trick?" Pete looked concerned at Patrick who had been gazing at a nearby tree without answering. 

"Oh yeah. Show me."

"Come with me then." Pete stood, Patrick following as he paraded across the grass. 

Again, they can't stay in one place for an hour. 

-

While walking to wherever the hell they were going, they had an argument over who was better Green Day or Blink-182. Patrick's Green Day argument seemed more valid than Pete's, "They made a song about fucking a dog."

Pete led him to a house he had already decided was Pete's. Even more predicting so when Pete simply entered. 

"Mom?" He yelled. Definitely Pete's house. "Dad? Andrew? Hillary?" 

"This is your place, isn't it?" Patrick asked. 

"Mhmm. And somebody left the door unlocked when they left." Pete said, "but anyway, follow me." He led him through the living room, up a set of stairs. It wasn't hard to tell Pete's room from the rest. Barely noticeably and small it said 'Mark Hoppus' on the doorframe. So Patrick walked in without Pete showing him. It was dark, blackout curtains not letting any light in from the window. Dark walls, they were almost the same shade as Patrick's own except darker and lacking a blue tint.  
"How'd you know it was mine?" Pete asked standing behind him in the doorway. 

"The name on the doorframe." He shrugged. 

"Ah I see." Pete walked by him to a dresser piled with CDs on top. He reached under and pulled out a grey spiral bound notebook, throwing it on his bed before jumping onto it himself. Waving Patrick over he opened it to about halfway through the book. 

Patrick gently took a seat beside Pete. "Do you have enough CDs?" 

"No. Read this though." He handed the book over to Patrick who read it. Words printed neatly on the lines in Pete's scratching handwriting. 

'Sometimes I wanna quit this all and become an accountant now  
But I'm no good at math and besides the dollar is down  
Plant palm trees on Lake Michigan before it gets cold  
I gotta feel the wind chill again before I get old

(Chorus:)  
I wanna scream 'I LOVE YOU' from the top of my lungs  
But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me

You can only blame your problems on the world for so long  
Before it all becomes the same old song  
As soon as we hit the hospital I know we're gonna leave this town  
And get new passports and get get get get get out now

All the Yes men said 'no comment'  
My mouth got going the wrong way and all the calls started snowing  
The time my dad caught me a horse shoe crab  
And I asked him if throwing it back into the sea would bring our luck back

(Chorus)

Tell that boy I'll leave you alone now  
Like a stove, I'll turn my love down  
Supra and the prophet are both in the business of souls

(Chorus)

And get new passports and get get get get get out,  
Get get get get get out now.'

He was expecting some sort of "Pete it fucking sucks." Or even a fake, "Oh wow Pete, it's.. great..."  
Not what he got. 

Patrick finished reading and grinned widely. "Holy fuck. You like someone! You like someone a really fucking lot! I guess there is someone who Pete Wentz would date. And you wrote a song about them. Him?"

"Oh no I'm just super gay and it's a her—"

"So who is it? Do I know them? What are they like? Do they know you? What colour hair do they have? Are they blonde? Do you have a thing for blondes? I could see you having a thing for blondes." 

"'Trick calm down." Pete smiled slightly. "They're amazing. I wanna lay in a bed with them, quietly as their head sits on my chest. I wanna kiss them in front of my friends so they get annoyed. I wanna have a water ballon fight with them in my bathroom. I want my mom to bake cookies just because she knows he's coming over."

"Oh wow that's adorable. But who is it?" Patrick asked, nudging Pete with his elbow. 

"It doesn't matter." Pete said. 

"Tell me or I'll kiss you." Patrick grinned. 

"Using my own threat against me I see. I'm not gonna tell you 'Trick."

"Have it your way." Patrick smirked greatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ryan roSs


	10. Tell That Mikey That He Just Made My List Of Things To Do Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word. Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me so fucking long to upload and I have a million excuses I'm too lazy to write down. But here it be. I fell like I already said this, but have your chapter, and eat it too.
> 
>  
> 
> destiny if you read this I will fuck you up.

"You're not—" Pete started, interrupted by someone knocking on the door frame. 

"Pete?" The woman's voice asked leaning around to look at them, "Oh my goodness! Is this Patrick? I've heard, a, little about you."

"Uh, yeah. I'm Patrick." He spoke up. 

"Mother, Patrick. Patrick, mom." Pete said in his vaguest attempt to introduce the pair. 

"Are you staying for dinner?" Pete's mom gently asked. 

"Yeah?" Pete questioned earning a slight nod from Patrick. "Yeah." 

"Great." She smiled, and following left the doorway where she had stood. 

"Great." Pete grinned and had closed the door once she left. "So you were going to kiss me?" He took his place back next to Patrick. 

"As much as I want to," He winked, 84% sure he was joking, "The moment is ruined and to get it back, that's too much work, so like what is this grey spiral bound full of?" 

"It's one of a few actually. That one is some songs—" 

"Some?" Patrick tumbled the pages quickly, "Looks to be pretty full to me."

"A lot. I also have a book where I just kinda, write stuff. And another one, a journal? Is that what people call it, I think so." 

"Why was it under your dresser?"

"If you were looking for something would you think to look under a dresser?"

He shrugged "Maybe the bed but not the dresser."

"Exactly, that's why I hide them there."

"Good idea."

"Great idea." Pete beamed, he took the notebook from Patrick's hands gently ad stood putting under the dresser. "Do you want a juice box?" He asked. 

"Me?"

"There's nobody else." 

Patrick forced a short laugh, "I forgot about that. Uh, sure."

"Fruit punch or grape?" 

"Grape, who the fuck do you think I am?" 

Pete smiled, "I only bought the fruit punch in case you wanted it."

"Did you plan this?" 

"Well," He paused, "I was going to invite you over sometime this week for juice boxes and mini pizzas but, my mom's cooking."

"Well, I mean we could do that sometime." Patrick said, semi shyly. 

"Great. Monday after school. Im not asking, I'm telling. I'm also going to get the juice boxes." Pete beamed leaving Patrick to sit there. 

Once he returned he threw the juice box to Patrick earning a "Thanks Pete." And a smile. 

He smiled, sitting next to him on his bed, "Hey 'Trick, were you a Boy Scout?"

"Uh, yes for a couple years when I was—"

"That makes sense because you tied my heart in knots."

Patrick laughed, grinning brightly. "A fucking pickup line Peter?"

"Yes a fucking pickup line." 

"Why did you use a, not to mention cheesy pickup line?" Patrick questioned, a slight smile still plastered on his face. 

"Because I felt like it Pattycakes." Pete replied and stabbed the straw into his juice box, sipping it. 

"Of course you— waitwaitwaitwaitwait , wait. Did you just call me 'Pattycakes'?" 

"Oh yes. I did."

He rolled his eyes and took a long drink of his juice box. "'Trick slow down before you inhale the box." 

"Okay, mom." Patrick remarked. 

"I prefer you call me daddy." He smirked. 

"Holy fucking smokes Pete." He groaned, "You've known me for three days and I have two nicknames, I've seen two relationships form, I've gotten like five friends, you wanna meet my mom, I slept at basically a strangers house and I think I found out you have a daddy kink."

"Don't forget you almost kissed me and you're coming to meet my mom and eat with me." 

"And you almost kissed me."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Patrick smiled. 

"But hey," Pete paused briefly before continuing, "A lot can develop in two days."

"I feel like Brendon would say something if he were here." 

"What are you implying?"

"Oh just—"

"Dinner boys!" Pete's mom yelled interrupting. 

Patrick stood up and began to walk out, "I think that's our cue."

Pete jumped up and ran over to him, "Hey I still want to know what you were implying!"

"Oops— Breaking up— Sorry—" Patrick said, on occasion making crinkling noises. 

"You bitch." Pete laughed, walking down the stairs with a smiling Patrick under his arm.

-

"That was probably the most awkward meal of my life." Patrick sighed, jumping onto Pete's bed and burying his face in a pillow. 

"Hey, it wasn't that bad." Pete attempted to console the boy on his bed. 

He turned his head out of the pillow and replied flatly, "She asked me if I ever had gay sex."

"Hey, well. At least— I don't know. She asked Mikey the same thing, except he said yes. And then she asked if it was with me. Which it totally fucking was." 

"Yeah but that's Mikeeeyy." Patrick whined. 

"But I can hold that against you now." He smirked 

"What? That I haven't been fucked?" Patrick asked, and Pete nodded. "I've had one friend since middle school, what makes you think I slept with someone?"

"So you haven't just not had gay sex?"

"No Peter, I've never had sex with anyone. Okay?" He groaned and shoved his face into the pillow again. 

"Have you ever dated anyone?" Pete questioned as he sat beside where Patrick was laying. 

"No." 

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" 

"Are you trying to make look like the lamest person ever?" Patrick responded with a question of his own before he turned around, laying on Pete's bed. "No, I haven't. Now laugh at me all you want."

"You're— I mean, that's adorable. I'm not going to laugh at you. I'm just trying to get to know you."

"Well how about we try to get to know each other? Y'know both rake turns asking each other questions." He suggested. 

"Why not? Go ahead." Pete shrugged. 

"Favourite colour?"

"Blue or black. When's your birthday?" 

"April twenty seventh." Patrick paused for a moment, "Who and where was your first kiss?" 

"Mikey Way on Gerard's bed, in front of Frank and Gee."

"Actually?"

"Actually."

"How did that happen?"

"Well, Mikey and I had been on a couple dates. We weren't the 'Hey I've been stalking you for a year, lets have an awkward introduction even though we both know each other more than we would ever need to and then ask me on a date and I'll kiss you' type, like some people we know. And we were sitting there with Frank and Gerard, Frank was talking about his first kiss with some mystery guy. I'm now convinced it was Gerard. And Mikey and I realized we hadn't kissed yet, nor had our first kiss. So Mikey said "I think we should do that sometime." And then I decided then would be the time."

Patrick laughed slightly, "You guys were cute. But it's your turn."

"What's your biggest insecurity?" Pete asked. 

He laughed a little, "Well it's a long list to pick a biggest from. Uh, probably my weight." 

"Your weight? You're not too skinny Patrick." 

"You don't have to remind me." Patrick sighed. 

"Then what is it?" He asked, confused. 

"Peter Lewis Kingston are you that fucking stupid? Look at me. I'm too fucking fat."

"What the fuck 'Trick? No you're fucking not. Who the fuck told you that because I will personally fuck them the fuck up. You don't need people fuckin—" 

"It doesn't matter Pete. Because its true." Patrick frowned. 

"Patrick you're—"

"Let's just move on. What's your favourite food?"

"Pizza." Pete uttered, letting out a breath. "What's, what's your favourite letter?" 

"B." Patrick replied, plunging the room into a painfully awkward silence. Nobody spoke, nobody moved. Nobody seemed to breathe. Patrick's confined thoughts seemed to scream louder than words, blocking out the noise when Pete decided to speak. 

"Patrick did you hear me?"

"Uh, what? No. I didn't." He said, shaking his head and becoming aware of what was going on. 

"I said its your turn."

His turn that he took no time taking, "Do you think I'm a complete waste of space and human life in general?"

"Patrick.." Pete frowned. 

"Just answer my question." 

"Do you think you're a complete waste of space and human life in general?"

"It's not your turn." Patrick snapped back. 

"To make it simple, because if we're following the trend, you won't let me elaborate, no. No Patrick I do not. Now, here's my question for you. Are you okay Patrick?"

"Yes I'm quite good." He smiled, confusing Pete. He had spoke like he didn't just freak out at him, basically call himself a waste of space, and imply he was 'fat'. "My turn. What happened between you and Mikey? Why'd you break up?"

"Mikey and I? See, without pills I'm a fucking wreck. And without lying and acting, Mikey's a fucking wreck. And as a couple we're a, you guessed it, fucking wreck who kissed and fucked and stuff. We were like a one night stand that lasted all day for months. We were more of a sexual couple, a lot less of the cute romantic things. But everyone thought Mikey was better, happier, less depressed. He just needed an excuse to fake it. And when we were together, that was an excuse to fake it. He could pretend to get better once we were dating. Because I could make him happier. So he pretended to be fine. And everyone thinks he was. But we weren't helping each other. And the issue was still there of me, not taking my meds. So we, we ended it. I started taking my pills again. And Mikey stopped pretending." Pete answered, a long sigh emitted afterwards. "Just your average story about depressed, gay teenagers."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah. Wow. But, I wanna, I wanna talk to MikeyWay."

"He won't talk to Gerard from what I understand." Patrick remarked. 

"No he won't. And I wanna change that. We get them all on video chat, and we plan something. An intervention of sorts." He suggested this idea and rose from his bed. 

"Pete, I need to go home at some point." Patrick added, "Oh, and I'm really tired."

"It's like seven, what the fuck? You sleep too much but not enough all at once. Get in my car, lets go to your house and get you some coffee. You have a laptop. We can do it there." He smiled and grabbed Patrick by the sleeve, pulling him off his bed and out of his room. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Pete yelled to his mother. "I'm going to Patricks house to fix MikeyWay."

"Pete." Patrick interrupted.

"What?" 

"You said you take pills. Do you not need them?" 

"They're in my sweater pocket. They always stay with me. You're going to make sure I always take them now aren't you? 

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Thanks. But just c'mon." He rushed Patrick outside. Opening the door for him when they got in the car. 

"Thanks." Patrick beamed once he got in. 

"Yeah, yeah. I opened a door for you. Now let's get Mikey Way back." He started the car, and pulled out of the driveway. "So to make this less awkward, tell me why you were planning on moving schools?"

"I told you then, and I'll tell you now. It doesn't matter."

"But I thought we were trying to get to know each other."

"I thought we were trying to, quote unquote, fix Mikey Way." 

"I know. And I know why you said 'quote unquote' because you can't really fix people but that's besides the point. But I still want to get to know you." Pete sighed post finishing his sentence. 

"Well, that's not important."

-

Again Patrick had unintentionally stopped conversation, and awkwardly nothing was said until they were about to go inside. 

Pete waddled up to the door about to enter, when Patrick's hand placed on his shoulder halted him. "Pete, you're going to meet my mom. She's a really cool mom, nothing you can't deal with. Just, good impressions." 

"I've been ready to meet your mom since the day I read your text messages."

"So, a few hours ago?"

"Pretty much." He nodded. 

"It's now or never." Patrick pushed the door open and entered his house, searching for his mother. She was sat at their table, reading with a cup of coffee as she usually did. He walked into the kitchen Pete following and they sat Patrick beside, and Pete across from his mother. "Hi mom." 

"Hello boys." His mom smiled brightly and closed her book on the table. 

"Mom this is Pete."

"Nic—" Pete stared before being interrupted by the boy to his left. 

"He's gay." Patrick blurted our nervously. 

"Patrick, I think that's a little redundant." He added coldly. 

"Well, pleasure meeting you but you probably don't want to hang out with me all night. Don't you boys have something you wanna do?" 

"Uh yeah. We're going to go up to my room. Would it be okay if Pete stayed here?" Patrick questioned and stood up from his chair. 

"That'd be fine Patty." She said warmly. 

"'Kay, we're going up to my room. As I said already. But like where else would we go? I mean—"

"'Trick." Pete urged. 

"Oh yeah. I was rambling wasn't I? 'Kay mom. We're going up there." He forced a laugh and made his way to his room, Pete following. 

Pete waited for them to reach Patricks room and the door to be closed before questioning him laughing, "What the actual serious hell was that? You just thought you'd mention I'm gay?"

"I'm sorry Pete. I become nervous." 

"It's fucking cool dude. But, lets get this thing going, where's your laptop?" 

"Desk." He answered, nodding over to it. 

"Classy Stump." Pete grinned. He plopped down into the spinning chair and pushed it to the desk. And Patrick pulling up a chair behind him. "So did you have a pet when you were younger?" He asked, turning on the computer.

"Yeah. A cat. Named Sliver."

"Classy Stump. Your birthday, the twenty seventh right?" 

"Right." 

"Okay." He waited for it to turn on, a password screen coming up. 

"I'll type that for you."

"Nah. It's fine I got it." Pete said slamming his finger on the enter key.

"What the hell? How'd you know my password?" Patrick questioned, confused slightly. 

"Silver27, why do you think I asked about your pet? It's just predictable." 

"B— but the password screen hadn't even came up when you asked? Not all people use password locks." 

"You seem like the password type."

"What am I going to do with you Peter?" 

"Remove the with and make it a when and the answer could be right now." He said, winking ironically. 

Patrick blinked slowly at Pete, "Pete no."

"Oh Pete yes." 

"Just hurry up and call them or whatever. I'm tired."

"I've logged in with my account. Let me just call Bren, hope that Ryan is with him and hope he answers." Pete added and did as he said he would. 

"Pete? Hi. What the hell do you want?" Brendon answered, his face appearing on the screen

"Hi. Are you at home?

"No. Ryan's. Why?" 

"Good, where is he?" 

"Right here." He replied and turned the laptop towards Ryan, who smiled popping a chip in his mouth. 

"Good. Keep him in frame. Let me get Frank and Gee."

Patrick sat silently in the background behind Pete. He watched Brendon and Ryan sit there on the screen eating chips. He could also see Pete tapping his finger on the desk impatiently waiting for Frank to answer.

After three failed calls Frank finally picked up. They could only see his outstretched arm and shoulder. "Frank get your lips off of Gerard's dick." Pete semi-shouted earning a smirk from Ryan. 

Frank scoffed moving in, "My lips were not on his dick."

"Gerard moving around and breathing heavily in the background says otherwise." 

"You can't even see him,what the fuck?"

"I can hear him fuckwatt." He said rolling his eyes. "Just add him to this and hurry up. Oh and please do button up your pants."

"I don't know how the fuck you fucking know everything. So fucking oblivious yet so fucking not." He mumbled, buttoning his pants before adding Gee to the video call.

"Now that you're all here, we can start."

"What is this about, Pete?" Ryan asked. 

"Mikey." He answered, a sigh emitting from Gerard. 

"Pete can you and I just talk about this some other time?" Gee said, a tired and sorrowful look suddenly washing over his face at the name.

"No. I need all of your help. I want Mikey again." 

Brendon shot up, "Wait— What? But—" He stuttered out, his eyes flicking from Pete to Patrick. 

"I don't want to get back with Mikey, I want the old Mikey back. The one who actually talks to people."

"You could've mentioned that." Brendon uttered and relaxed, sitting back. 

"How the hell do you think you're going to do that?" Gerard snapped. 

Pete shrugged, "I don't know. We could like bother him. Talk to him. Make him talk. Get him coffee and a muffin from his favourite coffee shop. Maybe seeing that we all care and want to talk to him will help. It might be a slow process but—"

"Bother him?" Gee uttered, "You think you can just bother him? You think I don't bother him? Just talk to him? Make him talk? Show him that we all care, really? You think I don't already do that? Every single day I'm at home I sit outside his door and talk to him, wanna know what I get? Nothing. I will sit there for hours. Nothing. Not a single fucking word. I see him every fucking day. At dinner, I might get a dozen words. Its not all fucking rainbows. And no coffee and muffin will fix that Pete."

"Woah, guys calm down. Lets handle this like adults, or at least mature twelve year olds." Frank grinned, everyone watched as he shuffled closer to Gerard and wrapped his arm around him. "Why don't we just hear Pete out? Worse comes to worse, we buy him a coffee and muffin."

"No. I'm going to bed." 

"No you're not. You're going to listen to Pete."

"Fine." He scowled. 

"That's really it."

"That's fucking smart. What do you expect? Sit outside his door, because he keeps that thing locked, and say "Hey, wanna talk? I brought you a muffin. it'll fix everything?" Because that won't work."

"Brendon, you can pick locks right?" Pete asked. 

"Right." Brendon nodded. 

"So, we pickup the coffee, go to Gerard's, Bren picks the lock and then we figure the rest out from there." 

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Gerard uttered. "I'm done talking to Pete for the day."

"So, when do we do this?" Frank questioned. 

"How about Monday after school?" Ryan suggested. 

"But—" Patrick began, being interrupted by Pete. 

"'Trick, Tuesday. But yeah I can do that." 

"So can I." Nodded Frank. 

Gee hummed out a: "Mhmm."

"I'll take that as a yes." Pete added, "So I believe this is it? Monday?"

"Monday." Frank said. 

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." 

"G'night Pete." Brendon beamed. Ryan waved to him and Gerard ignored him, clearly still annoyed and then everyone hung up. 

Pete turned to Patrick, "Quiet enough?"

"I guess." He shrugged. 

"You said one word."

"Yeah because it messed up our thing! I was looking forward to that." Patrick pouted. 

"We can do it Tuesday."

"I know. You said."

"I know." He paused, "'Trick, do you have any movies?"

"I've got some Disney movies on that book shelf, beside the box."

"What's in the box 'Trick?" Pete winked, implying any number of most likely sexual things. He went over looking through the movies. 

"Nothing that matters." Patrick remarked. 

"That means it matters, and you won't tell me. But I found The Aristocats."

They both sat upon Patricks bed. Pete rested the laptop on the bed so they could both sit and enjoy (whilst they talk and ignore the movie.) A nineteen-seventy cartoon about cats. 

-

"Paaaatrick." Pete quietly cooed, he was, and had been petting Patrick's hair , "Wake up Patty."

"I'm not, asleep." He yawned. 

"The movie is over." 

"But? It just started?"

Pete grinned warmly, "You slept trough the entire thing. Just move over a little and go back to sleep."

"But why'd you wake me up just to tell me to go back to sleep?" Patrick asked. Tired. Dazed. And confused. 

"Because you're laying on my phone." He stated, grabbing his phone and a pillow and retreating to the floor. 

"G'night Pete." 

"Goodnight 'Trick." Pete smiled as he walked to turn off the light and back to the floor. Once he was in place back on the floor he added: "I don't have a daddy kink by the way."

"Sure." Patrick laughed. "Daddy."

And that's, how Patrick Stump, called Pete Wentz daddy. 

-

"Patrick, wake up." Pete whispered, directly in his ear. 

"No." Patrick groaned and rolled over away from Pete who had leant over the bed. 

"Young man you do not say no to me. Get your ass up. Breakfast isn't going to take me that long." 

"Breakfast?" He yawned sitting up. 

"I'm making you breakfast. Your clothes are on your dresser. Get dre—"

"You got my clothes picked out?"

"Yes. I was bored and needed something to do. Now, how do you like your eggs?"

"Pete you don't need to make me anything." He answered reaching over to get his glasses off of his dresser. 

"No. You barely eat. You're eating." Pete demanded. 

"Scrambled." 

"Okay. Come down when you're ready." 

"Wait. Pete, where are my glasses?"

"With your clothes Pattycakes." He grinned and left the room. 

Patrick got up off the bed and paraded to his dresser. There was a neatly folded pile of clothes with his new hat and glasses on top. Fucking Pete Wentz picked out his clothes. He didn't forget anything, which means he was through all of his drawers and closet. He had picked out a black cardigan, black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt. He first put on his glasses before exchanging his two-day worn clothes for the clean ones Pete picked out. He took the hat in his hand and carried it to the bathroom where he brushed his hair before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Pete was placing toast in the toaster as he walked in. "Where's my mom Pete?"

"She was going shopping and rem straight to work. I asked her if I could cook for you before she left." He stated matter of factually. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." Pete replied and set a plate of eggs and toast in front of him. "Eat."

"Uh thanks."

"No problem." He said, setting a cup of tea there too before getting his own plate and coffee. 

"You make a mean toast." 

"Thanks. I pride myself in toast making."

"So. What you ya wanna do today?" Patrick asked. 

"I have to go home once we eat." 

"Oh." He frowned slightly. "That's cool." 

"Yeah. Not really." 

"Yeah."

The pair continued eating, Patrick humming quietly and singing under his breath. They finished relatively quickly and Patrick too Pete's plate to the sink when Pete finally realized; "You're singing my song!" He exclaimed "But like, with a melody! Did you come up with a melody for my song?"

"Um, yeah, kinda. Sorry."

"That's awesome Patrick. Did you just like, remember it all?"

Patrick shrugged, "I remembered some parts."

"And you just sing them to a tune you've hummed?"

"Multiple tunes actually. I just liked the one I was singing the best and I kinda got it stuck in my head."

"That's pretty cool 'Trick."

"I guess."

"Yeah."

"So why do you have to go home so early?" Patrick asked as Pete stood and brought their plates to the sink.

"My mom wants me home." Pete informed. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." He said as they both made their way out. 

Patrick accompanied Pete at the doorway. "So, I'll see you tomorrow after school."

"Or at school." Pete grinned. 

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." 

"I noticed." 

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Patrick beamed. 

"Yes you will. Cya 'Trick."

"Bye daddy." Patrick remarked and all he could hear was Pete laugh as he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write my excuses here. 
> 
> •My Internet had been fucking up.  
> •I was gone for a weeke  
> •I was gone for multiple weekends  
> •I was gone for three days  
> •I actually have shit I have to do.  
> •I've been binge watching House.  
> •I finally got a CD player and I like to pray to it.  
> •I've had to go to a bunch of doctors appointments  
> •I go out of town a lot.  
> •Video Games.  
> •Chocolate  
> •I've been trying to work on other fics.  
> •Writers block  
> •Laziness.


End file.
